The present invention relates generally to surgical retractors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractor assembly for use with magnetic resonance imaging (MRI).
During the last two decades MRI has become a popular diagnostic technique because this technique enables details of images to be obtained inside of a human body. Advantages of MRI over other diagnostic techniques are that MRI does not require the use of x-ray radiation. Additionally, for most applications, patients do not need to perform or refrain from performing any activities prior to undergoing a MRI session.
Because of the beneficial features of MRI, MRI has been attempted while performing selected surgical techniques. A drawback of using MRI while performing surgical techniques is that metal objects present in the area where the image is being taken and that have a magnetic susceptibility cause distortion of the image.
During many types of surgical techniques it is desirable to use retractors to retract tissue and thereby enhance the surgeon's ability to perform the surgical technique. Most present surgical retractors are made of stainless steel which is a highly magnetic susceptible metal.